


Memories and Nothing More

by SML8180



Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid!Patton, Kinda?, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, OC - Celeste Holmes, OC is only mentioned, Past Character Death, Patton is Logan's Son, Remus is only mentioned, Remy is only mentioned, Storms, logan uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Logan is woken up in the middle of the night by Patton, who is afraid of a loud storm raging outside. Logan makes some hot cocoa, cuddles up with Patton on the sofa, and tells him a little story about his mother.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Memories and Nothing More

Logan awoke to their bed dipping on the right side. They opened their eyes, squinting in the dark and just barely making out the figure of a small boy climbing up beside them.

“Did the storm wake you up, Pat?” they questioned, stifling a yawn.

A quiet hum was all the little boy offered in return, before snuggling close to Logan’s chest. They had to admit, the storm raging outside  _ was _ loud, with booming thunder that occasionally seemed to shake the house, howling wind that resulted in cracks sounding from the handful of trees around the property as branches broke under the stress, and heavy rain pounding against the windows. They weren’t surprised that their son had been woken up by all the noise; Patton was a light sleeper, after all.

“It’s alright,” they quietly assured. “The storm won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Logan lay with Patton wrapped up in their arms, rubbing the boy’s back in soothing circles. A small cry came from their son when there was a particularly loud clap of thunder, which practically shook the house, and he clung tighter to Logan’s soft shirt. After thinking for a moment, Logan adjusted their grip on Patton, grabbing their glasses and slipping them on as they sat up. They slipped their feet into their slippers and carried Patton out of the room.

“How about a distraction from that nasty storm, hm? Does that sound good?” they suggested, making their way into Patton’s room to get the boy’s glasses. Patton gave a quiet hum of agreement as Logan put his glasses on him and picked up his stuffed cat from the floor. Logan smiled a little bit to themself as Patton hugged the soft stuffed animal with one arm, while his other arm was wrapped around their neck as they carried him. They made their way downstairs, and set Patton on the counter.

“Does hot cocoa sound alright?”

Patton nodded. He clearly wasn’t up to talk much right now. Logan couldn’t blame him, really; it was late, and on top of being scared, he was clearly tired. They simply gave a little smile, ruffling the boy’s hair before turning to make the cocoa. It didn’t take long for them to get the cocoa made, and they mixed plenty of milk into Patton’s in order to cool it down enough for the boy to drink. They helped the boy down from his spot sitting on the counter and picked up the mugs, walking with Patton into the living room. The mugs were set down on the coffee table, and Logan settled on the sofa, grabbing the soft light blue blanket from the back of the sofa as Patton pulled himself up into their lap, snuggling close to their chest.

Logan wrapped the blanket around themself and Patton, holding the boy close. They made sure Patton wouldn’t spill his cocoa, and the pair simply sat for a while, sipping from their mugs. Logan turned on the TV, putting on a channel that was currently playing some random, though relaxed, talkshow, just to have something other than the storm as background noise.

“Mommy used to love storms like this,” Logan quietly stated, looking down at Patton.

“She did?” Patton softly inquired, looking up at Logan.

“Mm-hm,” they hummed, nodding a bit. “A storm like this tried to ruin one of our dates. I had set up a picnic for her, gotten her flowers, even dressed up nicely, and just as she got within sight, it started  _ pouring _ rain on us.”

“Oh no!”

“That’s what I thought,” Logan chuckled. “Your mother, the wonderful woman she was, ran up to me, and helped me pick everything up. Then we ran to her car, putting everything in the back. We sat in her car for a while, just laughing at how silly we both looked after getting soaked by the rain.”

“You probably looked  _ really _ silly.”

“Really,  _ really _ silly,” they confirmed.

“I miss her…”

Logan felt their heart begin to ache in a way that was becoming far too familiar. They had lost Celeste a year ago, and it still  _ hurt _ . She had been the first person since their own sister to get Logan to open up. She was an infectiously happy person, and that certainly helped to balance out Logan’s more stern and serious outlook. She got them to have fun.

She had been accepting when Logan informed her that they did not identify as a man nor as a woman, but didn’t have a word for how they felt. Celeste had easily switched to using neutral pronouns, and started calling them her  _ partner _ , rather than her  _ boyfriend _ .

It was quiet and difficult with her gone, and Logan had no idea if they would ever shake the guilt that gnawed at them constantly.

“I miss her, too,” they agreed.

The pair sat quietly for a while, finishing their hot cocoa. Patton fell asleep in Logan’s arms, and they smiled softly at the little boy. He looked so much like Celeste. Even at six years old, his hair was still more on the blonde side, though Logan knew it would darken up to more closely resemble their own as he grew. For now, it was a similar blonde to what Celeste had sported. His eyes were the same warm hazel his mother’s were, edging towards appearing to be a light brown. He had her freckles and her smile.

As much as Logan adored their son, there were days where it hurt to even look at him, as he reminded them  _ so much _ of Celeste. There were days where they called Remy to come take Patton for the day or the weekend, because they were too worn down from putting on a brave face for him and needed time where they could just break down. On those days, Remus would stop by, making sure they ate and drank, either watching bad movies with them or simply being a shoulder to cry on.

Logan had tomorrow off from work, and although they usually didn’t like the possibility of sleeping in, this week had been draining. They would probably call Remy and see if he could watch Patton for the weekend. For now, they shut off the TV and took Patton’s glasses off his face. They carefully adjusted their position so they were laying on the sofa more comfortably, with Patton held to their chest, wrapped up in the blanket. They removed their own glasses, and set them on the coffee table with Patton’s, before reaching and dimming the lamp by the sofa enough to be able to sleep. For a while, Logan just listened to the storm outside. It was slowly letting up, though there was still the occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Luckily, Patton felt safe enough to remain asleep, his thumb half in his mouth. Logan made a mental note to look into ways of easing him out of the habit before it caused problems with his teeth.

Eventually, the storm lulled them to sleep. As much as they missed Celeste and wished she were still around to marvel at the storms that rolled through, they knew it would never happen again. Celeste was gone, and Logan had to come to terms with that fact and move on. Those days of taking shelter in her car, laughing over their soaked hair and drenched clothing were long gone. Those days were memories and nothing more, now.


End file.
